Davis's jorney
by digimon66
Summary: This is fic about davis and how others treat him. Warning ulforce veedramon is in it
1. Chapter 1

He stared out the window into the night sky,wondering if he made the right choice.

(Flashback)

He lazily walked up the stairs leading to the computer room .

"Davish, Demiveemon said . When can I come out"

"Right now ." Davis said.

He reached for the door knob when he herd shouts. He stoped and listened.

"He's late again. " Yoelie practicly screamed.

"Has soccer practice,give him a break" cody said in his emotionless voice.

Cody was very responsible and smart but he kept his feelings in because h e didn't want to bother people with his problems . No one knew this except his best friend Davis Motimya .

"Don't defend and mighty" Kari said.

Everyone thought the last person to say that would be miss perfect kari yagami but the truth is she is exactly lime any teenage girl.

Davis flinched when he herd that. The woman he loved and was devoted to talking like this behind his back. He couldn't believe anyone of his friends would talk behind his back. The only 3 people who he thought had his back was his brother Aj Cody and surprisingly T.K.

"Yah!T.K said,all he ever does is brag!"

Sure davis braged a lot but only to make kari like him not to make people feel bad.

"He should have never become a digidestined he's always late!" Kari said .

Everyone agreed except Cody.

"How can you say that! Cody was screaming,he's our friend and its bad to talk behind peoples back!"

Everyone ignored him.

"I'm going to drag him up here." Kari said.

That's when davis came in.


	2. davis's jorney pt 2

Sorry the fic got deleted so this is a sum .

The kaiser brung tytannomon and started fighting the digidestined. They retreated because the kaiser used sleeping gas when they were in the computer lab davis quit because of them talking behind his back and he dicided that he would tell his digimon tamer brother no one knew about Aj everything the team did . Cody is also the leader. Again sorry for the deleted fic and please tell me what partner digimon aj should have. Ps no one knew aj was a tamer everone knew aj was davis's brother


	3. the real davis's jorney pt 2

THis is the real ch2 sorry for the wait

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,

Davis put on his best pokerface

"Hi" he said hiding the anger and sadness he felt."Sorry I'm late I had soccer practice.

Everyone was stuned but they recoverd quickly .

Its ok we didn't notice you were late. Kari lied .

Let's go . Digiport open" davis said.

They found themselves in a medow. To davis it didn't feel right . The kaiser controlled this area so why no digimon? Why so quiet?

"Guys this could be a trap. Keep your gaurd up ."davis said

Everyone except cody ignored him and relaxed.

"What did I just say!"

"To relax" yoelie said.

Davis was about to explode but then they herd a roar. It was the kaiser with a lot of tyrranomon.

Everyone got to there feet and said digimental up.

Flamedramon

Digmon

Nefertimon

Pegasismon

Halsemon

The digimon started beating tyrranomon left and right. They were winning but then the kaiser brought out

hidden cannons filled with sleeping gas. Only the humans and tyrranomon were awake.

"We should do a tactical retreat cody said.

Right"everyone agreed.

They got to the digigate (tv) with ease. This was all part of the kaisers plan.

The chosen kids got into the computer knew there was something wrong with davis.

What's wrong davis"

"I'm quiting the team." Davis said still hiding the anger and sadness in him.

"You can't quit. Everyone said but cody remained silent.

"What's wrong with you your going to turn your back on us on the digiworld." Kari was screaming at him.

Davis said nothing.

"Do you even care about the digimon." Tk was screaming louder than kari.

"You can't stop me" davis said." . I'm leaving, cody your the leader. I'll talk to you later. Davis said to cody.

(Flashback end)

-maybe I should talk to aj about this . Yah I'll tell him everything and I can since he's a digidestined too -

Davis walked over to his bed and silenced his thoughts with sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well how you like it . Again I need a digimon for aj please read and reveiw


	4. Decisions

I chose tsukaimon! Sorry but I got a great idea that only works with tsukaimon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Davis woke up on the Saturday morning getting ready to tell Aj and his partner fangs.(fangs is tsukaimon.) Everything that happened.

Aj wake up" Davis nugded ajs shoulder waking him up.

"What is it" Aj said.

I quit being a digidestined." Davis said.

What!"

Davis told aj everything.

"Well what should i do"

"Your definantly not giving up so that leaves one option. We can't go to the digiworld alone so we need a new team. "

"Right .

"Its your pick but you have to make sure that they won't tell anyone about us"

"I know who to pick."

Davis went to get his d-terminal to message some of the chosen demi veemon and tsukaimon talked

"So were working together now" tsukaimon said.

"Yah!"Veemon said.

"I wonder who the other digimon are"

"What other digimon."

"Didn't you here were going to be a team with other digidestined and digimon"

"Yah!" Veemon screamed.

Everyone shushed them.

"Sorry" veemon whispered.

"Done" davis said.

Who you message?" Aj said.

"You'll see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that afternoon)

So why you call us here." Tai said.

Yah"everyone said.

In the closet were the chosen children digimon.

For this." Davis said.

The door banged open digimon takleing there owners.

Izzy and sora got noked to the floor.

"Davis when did you find them." Sora asked.

" it was easy. I found them this morning. But the digimon aren't why your here.

"Where's agumon." Tai said

I couldn't find him."

Oh"

"Anyway the reason you're here is because I quit the digidestined." Davis said

"And he wants you to be his new team." Aj said as he walked in. Tsukaimon was on his shoulder.

The first thing izzy said was "you're a digidestined ."

Yep"

Davis you quit!" Tai said

Davis told them everything.

They were shocked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How you like it please read and review


	5. can he keep a secret

They didn't say a word.

"You guys can't tell the others." Davis said.

"What why" tai said.

"I don't want them knowing . I don't want them to know about aj either."

"Please keep it a secret. " aj said.

"Ok well join but I don't know about not telling kari"

"Please"

Tai was silent.

You should leave juns should be here in a couple of minutes " aj said.

"Right"the 3 digidestined left leaving davis to think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai's pov

Tai was wandering home still thinking about his secret.

-i promised davis but what about kari. We've never held secrets from each

other. I remember when kari broke moms laptop. But maybe ...

"Hi tai" kari said.

"Woah " tai jumped in shock.

"What's wrong "

Nothing"

"Tai"

"Okay kari theres something I need to tell you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sorry its short but if I don't finish my book for class I don't get to go to the feild trip to see catching fire


	6. The twisted truth

Karis pov

Kari knew something was up when tai said he needed to tell her something. It was oviouse when tai said that seriously.

Tais pov

He wanted to tell her but then he would've betraid davs and aj. So he decided to twist the truth.

"My friend herd somethings from his friends. Mean things and he decided to quit the team. He wanted me to be part of his new team. What should I do. Tai said.

"Well if what his friends said were mean and you think they were wrong then you should join his team."

"Ok thanks kari."

Tai walked away . - Its to bad that your one of the friends that was mean to davis- tai thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ajs pov first person.

I walked to the park to get into the forest. I took the long way because I didn't want anyone to see me. When I got to the cave tsukaimon imediantly flew into the small opening and brought simalar digivice that looks a lot like takato's digivice only without the spot to slide the cards in. The black divice beeped when it touched my hands . I'm back in action!

Xxxxx xxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

Codys pov

Cody walked into davis's room ready to see demiveemon but instead he saw veemon .

Davis was on the computer emailing knocked on the door.

"Davis what'd you need to talk about."

"Cody I made a new digidestined team. Were called the ... V-Hearts. Tai sora izzy and aj are a part of it.

Cody was amazed. Davis quit the team, made me the leader , and made a new team in a day. But the surprising part is that aj a digidestined.

As if reading codys mind davis told cody everything about aj. Including some other parts that only cody knows about. Davis told cody when aj became a digidestined.

When aj was 8 he used to go to the park for along time. One time aj go lost in the woods and a light came from the sky and sent him to the continent folder in the digiworld. Aj woke up In a wired area . It was all broken up rocks flying black land and a digicode in front of him. It was half yellow half black. Aj touched the black half and the yellow half broke away and made a pitch black digiegg. On the digiegg was a picture of devimon and angemon both dieing. The dark half glowed and turned into a pagumon. This pagumon is the devimon that fought the chosen children.

"Hi I'm pagumon."

Pagumon had fangs realy big fangs.

Wow this is cool I'm am . Can I call you fangs . It suits you beter than pagumon.

You can call me whatever you want. I'm your partner.

From that day they beat all the bad digimon not defeated by the first chosen , getting stronger faster and finally after a lot of hard work they were able to reach mega. The finally went home the day vandemon invaded

Cody was Amazed . It was increadible and by hearing what devimon did cody knew he couldn't tell anyone.


	7. sorry!

SOrry I'm doing this all by nook so when I make a new chapter I have to copy a already made chapter and update it through doc manager . I do not have a computer or laptop. I'm also running out of ideas.

I herd you can get reported if you don't say i don't own digimom so yah I obvisly don't own digimon :(

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cody pov

I went home after he told me everything. Its sad what happened scratch that its down right wrong. The digital world can be cruel. I light bulb went over my head cartoon style. That's it. The reason he was never saw in the digiwold was because The team would ask questines and he'll have to tell the truth because ajs a terrible liar. The team or tk would be furriouse and they might see fangs as a threat. They might even commit digimurder or ...

Cody dinner ready"

"Comming mom"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxxxx

As I said before I'm running out of ideas so here is aj spartan training davis

Omake

-why does he do this to me- davis thought.

(Flashback)

Davis was running from a rouge bolder coming down the mountain. Aj was already down and had outrun jumped to the side and let the bolder past him.

Davis your to slow"

"Bite me" he replyed to aj.

Aj sighed . What if you were getting chased by a digimon. You'd be to slow and most lickly die.

Davis was silent.

"So I'm gonna train you"

"What?!" Why you.

"Because I'm faster than you"

"Davis grunted in response.

Come on.

Aj led them to a clearing with 5 slphymon (gatomon and aquilamons dna form.)and whispered something in the males ear. He pointed to davis.

What" slphymon roared

"Yep he said you were fat ugglie and you smell like a sukukumon .

No I didn't "davis said but his words didn't reach the slphymon.

Top gun"

"Hieeeeeeeeee"

Davis ran 3 hours strait not slowing down in fear of dieing.

And he finally stoped . No top gun no slphymon but silence . Then he herd a laugh . He turned around and saw aj.

"What the heck! Why'd you do that ."

"Training"

Aj lifted up his hand and a sling shot was in his and. He then gave it to a gotsumon .

Go crazy"

The gotsmon shot rock after rock wile davis ran away.

(End of flashback)

I'm gonna kill aj. He thought aloud. He started running again. 2 hours passed and gotsumon stoped .

"Aj was laughing his heart out "

I yelled at him

"Is this funny to you cause its not funny its twisted.

Atleast your done training . And your faster.

I couldn't disagree with that . I'm definetly faster now.

But not fast enough " aj said.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!¡

Xxxxxxxx Xxxxx xxxxxxxx

How'd you like it and sorry for long waits.


End file.
